


Karkat: Reunite with loving moirail and matesprit.

by anonymousComrade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousComrade/pseuds/anonymousComrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I fall into the trap of writing fluff <i>yet again</i> (IT KEEPS HAPPENING)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat: Reunite with loving moirail and matesprit.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had an idea like this rolling around in my head for a while now, but I was kind of focused on finishing Crossing Over so I didn't write it
> 
> Then someone posted [this](http://www.mspaforums.com/showthread.php?p=4766841#post4766841) on the MSPA forums fanfic thread, so I put it further out of my mind because hey, someone already basically wrote what I wanted, no need to rewrite it because that fic was pretty good
> 
> But then I saw [this fanart](http://img850.imageshack.us/img850/3910/1299397659170.png), and a scenario started playing out in my head. And then I swear [the prompt generator](http://tokyocentricity.webs.com/generators/homosuck.htm) gave me "Kanaya Maryam / Karkat Vantas - Comfort", and I couldn't _not_ write this
> 
> This is revised a little from [the original](http://www.mspaforums.com/showthread.php?37241-MSPA-Fanfiction-VI-Trashy-Rainbow-Drinker-Fanfiction&p=4816933&viewfull=1#post4816933) posted at the forums, hopefully for the better, but there's the old draft if you want it

Sollux yelped in protest as Karkat snatched the wireless headset from him and threw it against the wall, smashing it into pieces.

"what the hell, kk! what'd y0u d0 that f0r?! y0u g0t s0mething against me talking t0 tz?"  
"NO, YOU BLIND FUCK, THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU! THAT *ISN'T* TEREZI!"

Sollux's brow furrowed. "the fuck are y0u g0ing 0n ab0ut?"

Karkat closed his eyes and stared at the ground. This was not an easy thing to admit, but lying to himself wouldn't change anything, and Sollux needed to know the truth of what had happened to their mutual friend.

"...SHE'S DEAD, SOLLUX."  
"what... h0w d0 y0u kn0w?"  
"SOMEONE KILLED TAVROS AND SHE FOUND THE CORPSE. SHE SENT ME A MESSAGE, SAID SHE WAS SURE VRISKA DID IT, AND SHE WAS GOING AFTER HER. I DIDN'T NOTICE UNTIL IT WAS TOO FUCKING LATE."  
"s0 vk killed her?"  
"NO. REMEMBER HOW I ORDERED GAMZEE TO STAY OFF THE SOPOR? TURNS OUT THAT BLEW UP RIGHT IN OUR FUCKING FACES, BECAUSE THOSE GODDAMN PIES WERE THE ONLY THINGS STANDING BETWEEN US AND A MURDER MAYHEM FRENZYFUCK."  
"gz? but h0w---"  
"HOW DID I KNOW IT WAS HIM? BECAUSE THE SICK FUCK TOOK THE GLASSES OFF HER BODY AND STARTED FUCKING TAUNTING ME FROM HER ACCOUNT! SO I JUST DID THE ONLY GODDAMN THING I COULD THINK OF TO KEEP YOUR BLIND ASS FROM TELLING THAT GRUBFUCKING CLOWN EXACTLY WHERE WE ARE SO HE CAN COME MURDER US BOTH!"

"...0h." Sollux looked absolutely miserable, and Karkat immediately wanted to take back what he'd said.

"FUCK, I'M SORRY, I SHOULDN'T HAVE YELLED AT YOU LIKE THAT. IT'S JUST... IT'S BEEN A LONG FUCKING DAY, ALRIGHT? WE LOST A LOT OF GOOD PEOPLE BECAUSE THINGS ARE ABSOLUTELY SHITHIVE MAGGOTS RIGHT NOW AND YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS FOR MOST OF IT, YOU COULDN'T HAVE KNOWN."

Karkat extended his hand. "STILL FRIENDS?"

Sollux nodded. "sure thing, kk."

A few seconds passed. "...FUCK, FORGOT YOU CAN'T FUCKING SEE. SHAKE MY DAMN HAND ALREADY."

As he did so, Karkat could see the faint glow of white light coming from the bend in the corridor near the ectobiology lab's entrance.

"SHIT!"

*Something* turned the corner and raced toward them, impossibly fast.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ANYMORE, FUCKASS!" A sickle materialized in Karkat's hand as he dropped into a fighting stance. "YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL FUCKING END YOU, ERIDAN!"

He moved to put himself between his blind best friend and the oncoming glowing blur. He had only enough time to take a single step before a hand grabbed his scythe arm and wrenched the weapon from his grasp. It clattered uselessly to the floor as the attacker threw him to the ground.

Karkat sputtered and cursed in his rage, kicking and flailing at the figure. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME, I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL PUT MY SICKLE THROUGH YOUR THROAT MYSELF, I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO KANAYA YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL--"  
"Karkat, This Is Hardly Any Way To Welcome A Friend."

He immediately recognized who the voice belonged to and his eyes shot open in disbelief.

"NO... NO WAY. IM-FUCKING-POSSIBLE."

And yet, there stood his moirail, Kanaya Maryam, obviously now a rainbow drinker if the blinding speed and the glowing and the hole in her midsection was any indication but he didn't care, she was walking and talking and obviously very much herself but more importantly she was ALIVE.

"I Hope I Did Not Accidentally Injure You When I Disarmed You. I Meant No Harm, I Simply Wanted You To Know That Undergoing The Process Of Becoming Undead Did Not Affect My Mental Clarity, And Given Recent Events, It Was Entirely Possible You Would Thresh Now And Ask Questions Later."

Karkat shook his head, embraced her and buried his head in her shoulder.

"My Apologies, Karkat. Was My Return Not Prompt Enough?" He mumbled something unintelligible and tightened his hold on her. Was... was he crying? "You Are Dampening My Shirt."

"SHUT UP. JUST, SHUT UP FOR A GODDAMN MINUTE, OKAY?"

Kanaya returned the hug and smiled at him. Sollux, finally understanding the gravity of the situation, remained quiet. Poor Karkat, he'd been through a lot today. He needed this. "Okay. Sorry."

He remained like that for a while before he could regain enough of his composure to speak again, but he didn't dare stop clinging to his moirail. "YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW GLAD I AM TO SEE YOU AGAIN. I DON'T EVEN CARE HOW YOU SURVIVED THAT, I HAVEN'T A FUCK LEFT TO GIVE ABOUT IT AND WE'LL CROSS THAT BRIDGE LATER. AT... AT LEAST ONE OF YOU IS ALIVE."  
"What Do You Mean, Karkat?"  
"SHIT HIT THE WHIRLING DEVICE WHILE YOU WERE GONE. GAMZEE FLIPPED THE FUCK OUT AND MUST HAVE KILLED EQUIUS, AND I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM NEPETA SINCE I ORDERED HIM TO TAKE GAMZEE DOWN SO I'M GUESSING SHE BIT IT TOO. THAT'S WHY SOLLUX AND I ARE HERE INSTEAD OF THE COMPUTER ROOM, I THOUGHT IF WE KEPT MOVING HE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FUCKING FIND US."  
Karkat took a deep breath. "BUT HE FOUND SOMEONE ELSE, INSTEAD."  
"Who?"  
"T-TEREZI."  
A look of confusion shot across Kanaya's face. "Are You Certain?"

He explained how Terezi had found Tavros's dead body, how she had decided to bring Vriska to justice... how Gamzee must have found her. How the bastard must have stolen her glasses afterward because he used her Trollian account to torment him with his incessant goddamned honking.

"If It Makes You Feel Any Better, I Have Secured Some Manner Of Revenge For Both Of Us. Eridan Is Half The Man He Used To Be If You Understand The Humorous Intent Of That Statement, Gamzee Is Likely Crumpled At The Bottom Of A Chasm With Most Of His Bones Broken (And His Bone Bulge Broken Most Of All If You Do Not Mind My Jests A Second Time), And Lets Just Say Vriska Has Been Thoroughly Put In Her Place."

Karkat eased his hold on her, if only slightly. At least those responsible had been punished, but... it wouldn't bring her back.

"...BY THE TIME I REALIZED SHE HAD TROLLED ME, IT WAS TOO LATE."  
"Hmm?"  
"I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO FUCKING SAY GOODBYE." His vision starting turning a blurry red. "BY THE TIME I NOTICED, IT WAS TOO LATE. THAT BASTARD HAD ALREADY KILLED HER."

Kanaya rubbed his back. "You Can Talk To Me About It."

Karkat sniffled and swallowed hard. He'd never openly talked about this, and he kind of didn't want to, especially in front of Sollux, but he was beyond caring. "I-I-I WAS FLUSHED FOR HER, KANAYA. THERE, I SAID IT, I'VE N-NEVER FUCKING ADMITTED IT TO ANYONE BUT HERE I AM NOW. I LOVED TEREZI, KANAYA. I LOVED HER, AND I DIDN'T TELL HER AND NOW SHE'S G-GONE AND I CAN *NEVER* TELL HER."

Someone slowly stepped out from behind the corner in the entryway. Kanaya saw her over Karkat's shoulder, but didn't say anything as she nodded to her. He needed to vent his feelings now, and he'd never do it if he knew she was here now.

He shook as he continued. "AND, AND I WAS JUST S-SUCH A JACKASS TO HER. 'BLUH TEREZI STOP LICKING THINGS, DERP QUIT TALKING TO THE COOLKID, DUHH DON'T FUCKING GRIN AT ME LIKE THAT'. NO FUCKING WONDER SHE RAN OFF, SHE JUST WATCHED A GOOD FRIEND FROM A DOOMED OFFSHOOT TIMELINE DIE AND THERE I WAS, ALL 'HURRRR HEY TEREZI WHATS GOING ON' LIKE A FUCKING WRIGGLER. FUCKBALLS, I REGRET EVERYTHING I'VE EVER DONE."

Karkat sighed. "SWEET STINKING MURDER, I REALLY WAS THE WORST LEADER EVER, WASN'T I. SO MANY DEAD, OR HURT, OR INSANE, ALL UNDER MY WATCH."  
"I Do Not Think Of You As A Failure, Karkat. You Did The Best You Could."  
"I KNOW YOU'RE LYING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER BUT, THANKS FOR THAT, I GUESS. I'M JUST GLAD YOU'RE STILL ALIVE, AT LEAST."  
"I Am Glad To See You Are Well Too. But..."  
She grabbed his shoulders and physically spun him around. "I Think There Is Someone You Would Be Even Happier To See."

Karkat wiped his eyes, not believing what he saw. She was missing her glasses, yes, but... he was certain this was impossible. The universe had conspired to leave flaming bags of shit at his doorstep at every possibile opportunity; to believe it would undo screwing him over not once, but twice, was unthinkable. Yet proof of exactly this was right here, staring him in the face.

"K4RK4T? 1S 1T TRU3?"  
"T-T-TEREZI!"

Slowly, Karkat made his way over to Terezi. He had to be sure this was real, and he wasn't hallucinating, or dreaming, or dead, or whatever else could make him imagine this. He touched her hand, brushed the side of her face with his fingers, ran them through her hair, touched the tips of her horns... and nearly squeezed the breath out of her when he realized she was really alive.

"HURK! H3H3H3, WH4TS GOTT3N 1NTO YOU, K4RKL3S?"  
"YOU'RE ALIVE. YOU'RE REALLY ALIVE, YOU'RE REALLY OKAY!"  
She smiled at him, not the usual huge toothy grin but an honest, warm smile. "OF COURS3 1 4M."  
"I... I THOUGHT..." He made every effort to struggle against his voice breaking, and he would have failed miserably if Terezi had not interrupted him.  
"N4H. 1 JUST DROPP3D MY SH4D3S AND G4MZ33 MUST H4V3 FOUND TH3M. 1 TR13D TO G3T 4 HOLD OF YOU BUT YOU BLOCK3D M3. GU3SS 1 KNOW WHY, NOW."

Of course the simplest solution was almost always the answer, how could he forget that as leader? Too late now, though. He was still shaking and on the verge of tearing up again, but he managed a slight smile.

"SO... YOU HEARD WHAT I TOLD KANAYA, THEN?"  
"3V3RYTH1NG."  
"GOOD. THEN I DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING REPEAT MYSELF."

What Karkat did next, he never would have done in front of anyone before all this, least of all his best friend and his moirail. This would be the subject of many an elbow jostle to the ribs from Sollux, and the kind of literature Kanaya enjoyed most was absolutely filled with romantic fluffy bullshit like this.

But then, he decided as his lips met hers, he was long since beyond caring.

**Author's Note:**

> This just further proves that I have a _problem_ (the problem is a severe addiction to writing Karkat/Terezi fluff). I mean seriously, how does this shit happen _every time_. Half the time I don't even know I'm doing it, one day I'm going to be writing another Sburb Forums thing and it's gonna end with "AND THEN KARKAT AND TEREZI HAD SLOPPY ALIEN MAKEOUTS ALL OVER THE FORUMS, THE END." I'd kind of like to continue Champion but haha let's face it, I'll just end up writing K/T by proxy and we all know it.
> 
> I almost ended this after quoting the fanart but I soldiered on because I am a _sucker_ , as I've pointed out before


End file.
